


The Day Before

by VeilWrites



Series: Three Days [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, Pet Names, Wetting, bed wetting, some roasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeilWrites/pseuds/VeilWrites
Summary: "little doggie needs more potty training," The grin on Ritsu's face was growing





	The Day Before

**Author's Note:**

> Please note while reading this three part series, I did not know koga lived alone. 😟 please enjoy!

Light rayed through the red drapes over Rei's window. The blankets laid across the two bodies intertwined. Red eyes half lidded and looking upon the smaller figure laying in his bed. A smile arose on his face. Rei knew that Ritsu would come in his room and bother him to get up and get ready for school. He wanted to lay there longer, maybe even skip school for a day. He sighed heavy he knew that Koga couldn't skip school with him. HIs parents would be so mad, it all in all would backfire on Rei somehow. 

He heard shuffling in the room next door. Ritsu was getting up. Another sigh left Rei's lips. The sun was shining brighter and brighter as the minutes passed. The red walls were getting bliding. Rei went to close his eyes trying not to look at them when his gaze fell on the wolf sleeping in his bed. Koga's hair was more of a mess then it normally was. It made Rei smile, reaching his hand up to pat his frail head. The pat on Koga's head made him inch closer to the vampire. Drool getting on Rei's night shirt. Rei cringed a bit not liking the slightly warm drool seep through but he didn't want to wake his doggie.

The door creaked open with a soft voice coming out from behind it. "Rei, mom said to get you up," Ritsu blinked a couple times seeing the other figure in his brother's bed. He watched the other figure breath, Rei still not facing his brother, thinking he left with the door open. "Oh. Doggie is here." Rei's breathing hitched. His eyes snapping to his younger brother.

"Ritsu? You should go and get ready for school and we can talk at school," Rei didn't want his parents to know about his relationship with Koga. His parents would tell Koga's, Rei didn't want to have Koga taken from him and banned from seeing him. he'd have to get up now or Ritsu will definitely tell. "Don't tell mom or dad. Understand?" Rei took the blankets off himself and a bit from Koga revealing the other's arms around Rei's waist and a leg over his crotch and around his leg, making it difficult to even try to get up. Rei groaned, He Knew there was not stopping Ritsu, especially since the Sakumas were going on a trip tomorrow and leaving Rei home. not that he mind. He got to be with Koga but if Ritsu opens his mouth they won't leave. 

The other man in the bed wiggled against Rei, rubbing his knee against his crotch. Rei flitched a bit in shock. He looked back at Koga, the look in his eye got softer when he saw the wolf. He stared at the other for a few seconds before whipping his hair back to look at Ritsu. 

Rei's eyes widened and Ritsu started to hold in his laughter. Rei's boxers started to get wet from the small pup hugging on to him and making soft whines. it was clear to Rei what was happening. Koga wiggled more waking himself up. He was confused with the feeling at first he knew he tried to stop his stream but it was no use, he was panicking he didn't want to wet the bed, he was old enough to know better. "Shit, Fuck! no!" Rei hugged him closer and placed light kisses on the others head. Tears welled up in Koga's eyes unintentionally as he wiped his face against Rei's chest. The bed was definitely wet and so were both men in that bed. 

Koga let out a sigh once he was done and empty. He cursed something Rei or Ritsu couldn't hear. Ritsu was fully laughing at this point, but who wouldn't, he just watched his classmate piss himself, On his brother. Ritsu day couldn't get any better. 

"Ha so what now? ah hold on I can't breath," Ritsu gasped for air from laughing to hard. "is Rei going to start treating you like a baby and make you wear diapers and put a pacifier in your mouth?" Ritsu sounded so proud of himself for seeing this site. Koga on the other hand wasn't to happy that both the Sakumas had to witness this. This never happens, well at lest not with anyone around, it usually happens when he sleeps alone. He was confused, embarrassed and slowly getting pissed off as Ritsu put him down. 

"Shut the fuck up, " Koga start to shake with anger, Rei tried to calm him down with light kisses and storking to his head but it failed and the angry wolf untangled himself from Rei, standing up and stumping over to the younger Sakuma. "You want to say that to my fuckin' face?" Ritsu only smiled. 

"little doggie needs more potty training," The grin on Ritsu's face was growing as the redness on Koga's. "think i'll keep this to myself so I can have more to laugh about in the future." Ritsu snorted at Koga's wet boxers. Rei was standing next to Koga once the younger Sakuma looked up. 

"Ritsu, stop aggravating him, he just might nip you," Rei smiled, he was on Koga's side but teasing him was fun too, he liked when the dog got mad. Koga's turned around to look at the Vampire. He looked offended that Rei would say that. "Sorry Doggie, let's sneak you to the bathroom so you can change and we'll talk about your punishment for getting my bed soaked." Rei took Koga's hand and walked past Ritsu looking out to the hallway took see if his parent was around. all clear. They made haste to the bathroom. Ritsu laughed at the wet patched on Koga's ass as they left the room. he was going to tease him later at school for this.

In the bathroom the boys got undressed and turned the shower on. Rei did bring their school clothes so that they wouldn't be naked when sneaking back to the room. Koga stepped in the shower. He didn't move till he heard Rei get in to the shower. "I-I I'm sorry..." This was unlike Koga to apologize like this. Guess he doesn't want Rei telling anyone in the school or the unit. Rei just smiled and held his other on the waist pulling them together, Koga facing him now, he rested his head on Rei's shoulder. He just wanted to wake up and everything to be a dream. He hated the times gets to relaxed sleeping for coarse this morning was one of them. 

"Don't worry about it, " Rei stroked Koga's hair gently with one hand the other rubbing his back. He smiled and chuckled before saying,

"Sorry doesn't get you out of your punishment Koga."

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a sequel


End file.
